Cherish
by PrincessLeeLee7
Summary: A fork in the road has left Brittany unsure which path to take; pursue her solo career that she has always dreamt of, or compete with other girls to be Alvin's one and only. The path she decides to take may read sheer disaster, leaving heartbreak and emotional trauma among the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A fork in the road has left Brittany unsure which path to take; pursue her solo career that she has always dreamt of, or compete with other girls to be Alvin's one and only. The path she decides to take may read sheer disaster, leaving heartbreak and emotional trauma among the gang.

Cherish

Chapter 1

She looked out onto the beautiful, starry night on the balcony that Saturday, a whole party kicking off just behind her, the music blaring ever-so loudly. With her sparkling champagne delicately held in her grasp, she leaned against the guard rail and released a slow, easy breath. She was careful not to dirty her top, for she was decked in all white, having been invited to an all-white party that was said to be the hottest party of the year.

From the tenth story of the condominium complex, she looked below to see more people beginning to arrive. It almost seemed like they were arriving in truck-fulls. Of those who wanted to enjoy themselves for the weekend, she could see a familiar car pulling into the parking lot along with a few more, a Chevy Impala, to be specific. It harbored a red and yellow strip on the hood, and she immediately knew who it was.

With happiness and anticipation filling her soul, she pushed her way through crowds and crowds of people to enter the bathroom. Once she was able to get a mirror to herself, she looked at her reflection and began to fluff her auburn hair and touch up her pink lipstick, layering on more color and triple-checking to see that no lipstick residue was left behind on her pearly whites. With confidence encompassing her, she strutted her way out, her soft pink platforms with a tiny bow on each shoe clanking against the floor.

She pushed her way back through the crowd to exit the ballroom into the brightly lit lobby. She wrung her hands so rough that they began to turn red. She bit her lip, nervousness taking over her as she waited impatiently for – you guessed it – Alvin Seville's arrival.

She could only imagine how he would react when he would lay eyes on her; his perky smile exposing itself and his blue eyes twinkling with excitement, just at the sight of her, and she knew she would feel the same about him.

It seemed as though hours passed before the elevators opened, letting off yet another large group of people, but this time, Alvin was among this group.

So was another unexpected guest.

In his embrace that seemed so loving was a pretty something with the blackest hair that reached her rounded ass accompanied by the brownest, sharpest eyes she had ever seen; browner than Eleanor's, she had to admit.

Alvin looked so handsome, so suave, and so charming to Brittany, with his white crewneck and a watch with a white band, and his holey white jeans, but with that girl glued to his waist, he seemed less attractive than before he stepped off the elevator.

Her cheeks flushed red, and she could feel her eyes swelling with tears that ached her eyes with pressure, and she quickly swiveled around on her platforms and headed back into the ballroom. She then whipped out her phone studded with cubic zirconia diamonds with a metal bow at the top and raced to her messages. She went directly to Alvin's and re-read a key one;

"Britt, I know I've been hella busy, but I promise, I'll be with you at the all-white party. No one else. I'll even take you out afterwards. See you, love."

That message was sent just the day before.

The tears couldn't help themselves. They soaked her face without mercy, so she made her way for the coat room, grabbed for her purse and carried her embarrassment back out to the lobby, shielding her face from others who may have seen her current state.

She hopped onto the elevator and rode it to the first floor, strutting her way for the exit.

"What was I thinking?" she bitterly asked herself as she struggled to find her keys within her purse. "I should have known the bastard would forget all about me…"

###

Just on the tenth floor, another familiar face caught notice of Brittany's changed demeanor, and all of a sudden, an epiphany hit him like a baseball coming full speed through the blinding sun. He jogged his way over to Alvin who was having a ball conversing with other party-goers.

"Um… Al?" the soft voice attempted to get Alvin's attention.

Alvin turned his head to meet gazes with a worried-looking Theodore staring back.

"Hey Theo… what's up?"

Theodore hesitated to tell Alvin; he didn't want to make Alvin feel like an ass, but he figured Alvin had to know about the promise he made to Brittany that Alvin bragged about nonstop. How could he suddenly forget?

"Alvin… don't you have other plans tonight after this?"

Alvin's face scrunched in confusion followed by a careless smile and a loud scoff. He let his grip go from around his date's waist and turned towards Theodore. "Uh, no! After this, I'm taking Angela hear back to my place, and uh… you know… collect some thongs…"

"Al… that isn't your plan for tonight," Theodore spoke with confidence.

"Yeah it is Theo!" Alvin spat with irritation.

Theodore raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alvin, just do me a favor and think _long_ and _hard_ about what other plans you could have had tonight…"

Alvin rolled his eyes and started to turn back to his original spot, but he stopped mid-rotation, his jaw dropping to his chest, his hands flying up to his head and yanking at his groomed hair. "Oh no! Brittany!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alvin's the biggest jerk alive and I don't ever want to see him again!"

Jeanette and Eleanor eyeballed one another as they consoled their weeping sister whose face was buried inside her pink pillow. She rose from her spot and wiped her nose with a tissue from a nearby tissue box settled upon her nightstand.

"Brittany, I don't understand this," Eleanor began as she took a brush to Brittany's now tangled mane. "This isn't the first time Alvin has done this to you! And you keep forgiving him. What is it about Alvin that… makes you lose yourself?"

Brittany wiped her running mascara from her face and let out a quivered sigh. "When he actually remembers me and wants to be with me, he's the sweetest man on the face of this Earth!"

"But…" Jeanette dragged out as she ran her fingers through another part of Brittany's hair.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "I can't keep doing this with him. And what hurts the most…"

"What's that?"

"If he calls tonight, I'll probably accept any apology he throws at me… like I always do…"

Eleanor stood to her feet and began to pace the floor underneath her, her expression reading thoughtfulness. "Brittany, we just want you to be happy! You're my and Jean's rock, and when we see our rock crumbling, it hurts us…"

"I have to stop this cycle!" Brittany announced, her hands turning into tight, white-knuckled fists. "I can't let Alvin keep doing this to me!"

"You know what, Hun?" Eleanor began as she took a giddy seat next to her bent-out-of-shape sister. "Being in the studio always makes you feel better! And listen; you're a beautiful woman, and opportunities are knocking! Plus," she paused as she nudged her in her side. "I've been wanting to listen to what you have!"

Brittany couldn't help but to admit that singing was her ultimate remedy when the likes of Alvin destroyed her spirits, or when anything was keeping her down. The atmosphere in the studio always sent chills throughout her body, as if her soul was meant to be there for true pleasure.

"You know, I do need to get started on this next album of mine, don't I?"

With the girls now being twenty years old, it had been three years since they were ever known as The Chipettes before they decided to part ways as a musical group. Eleanor focused more on her cooking and her attempt at starting a clothing store, and Jeanette and her science had the strongest bond they have had in years. Brittany, however, could not shake the music industry; it was her life and dream that she wanted nothing more than to continue, so she became a solo artist, sitting as a B-list celebrity.

"Okay. We'll go in the studio tomorrow afternoon. I'll call to make an appointment."

"Well, if that's the case," Jeanette began with a giggle and a stretch of her body. "Then we should be getting some sleep!"

The sisters exchanged hugs and kisses, and Jeanette and Eleanor grabbed for their keys and exited Brittany's studio apartment, leaving Brittany to contemplate the events, contemplate her career… contemplate Alvin Seville. She laid across her bed and grabbed for her purse where her cell phone was buried beneath miscellaneous objects. She pulled it out and began to dial a number that belonged to her manager and friend, Tony Lloyd. For he to even make it to the studio, she must set an appointment. She was mid-dial until a call interrupted her.

It was Alvin.

She sent it straight to voicemail.

Eight times.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to take this time to thank ALL of my readers for the extreme patience you all have because I know I've been posting chapters at long intervals, and I know the feeling; it must be irritating to wait for a chapter to come. So with that, I send my apologies and thanks to you all; just know you guys are always in my thoughts, everyday 3 You guys are the absolute greatest!**

###

Chapter 3

With a soft moan and a stretch of her body, Brittany gracefully rose to a sitting position in her bed, the bright sun beaming upon her face; something straight from a fairy tale, one can presume. Through blurred vision, she saw that the clock had just struck eight o'clock, and even she found that to be slightly late. Maybe all of the negative excitement from the previous night had something to do with her 'sleeping in'. Brittany carefully climbed to her feet and moseyed her way to her night stand and grabbed for her phone; she needed to make that appointment fast, or else someone could take the studio time.

She called for Tony Lloyd.

Tony Lloyd was a caramel-skinned, tall and slinky man with the brightest blue eyes imaginable. He was a suave, yet clumsy fellow with a work ethic of a thousand bees ready to impress their queen who kept the sassy Brittany on her toes. She saw this immediately upon meeting him when she was only fifteen, and he, eighteen. She knew she had to have him as a manager when her and her sisters decided to break up the group.

She clamped the phone between her ear and shoulder and made her way for the kitchen to get morning coffee started. The dial tone filled her ears until a handsome, baritone voice interrupted the tone.

"Britt Brat, Skit Scat!"

Brittany giggled to her heart's content at the overplayed, yet joyful greeting that the one and only Tony Lloyd ever used on Brittany.

"Having a wonderful morning, Miss Brittany?"

The twenty-three-year-old shuffled through his own condo, sweeping the floors and organizing his outdated magazines on his coffee stand, but his phone laid on speaker just on the other side of the room.

Brittany sighed before giving a, "It's okay, I suppose."

Tony hesitated to respond to her dry comment, but proceeded after a few seconds. "You know Brittany, I've known you since I met with you at the interview where you chose me to manage you and your career. That was nearly five years ago!" he reminded with raised eyebrows. "And by now, I know you pretty well. That party didn't go well at all, did it?"

"Tony, it was a disaster!" she spewed as tears immediately came rushing down her blushing cheeks. "Alvin was with another girl after he _specifically_ promised that he'd take me out!"

Tony sighed with a shake of his head as he rushed to his phone and deactivated the speaker phone. "Brittany, I know you're head-over-heels for the boy, but I don't like to hear you cry. Did you at least get to talk to him?"

"No!" Brittany spat with a scoff. "I've been ignoring him since yesterday…"

"I think you should have at least told him…"

Brittany's stomach began to do cartwheels to the point she wasn't so sure she would be able to hold her sweet coffee inside. She almost had completely dismissed disclosing her plans to the morally far-gone boy. As a matter of fact… the only person to know her full plan was the person she was currently conversing with. She took her tiny hand and roughly grazed her face in irritation. "I completely forgot…"

"Britt, are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked, wanting a confirmation. "This is a big step for the both of us. If it's too big of a step… some things might go wrong. We can lose quite a bit."

"Tony, if I want to skyrocket into the stars above… then yes, I'm positive. I'm just not sure how I'll tell the others."

"What's this all about, Britt?"

Brittany heaved the heaviest sigh, her eyes fluttering close at the question. She could feel a single tear slip down her face at the mere question, but she knew she had to answer it sooner or later. "We're being held back. From our record company… all the way down to Alvin… I know I can shine brighter than this. I just know it."

Tony chuckled in agreement with a nod of his head. "Listen, you're a beauty and you got it all; you can sing, dance, make others smile… and I borderline agree with what you're saying. My only problem is that we can't leave without telling anybody!"

"I know, I know!"

"So, when we head downtown today… I suggest you do…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The trip downtown seemed to drag on for Brittany as she listened to the chatter projecting from her sisters and Tony. Her stomach churned with nervousness, her cheeks blushed a wild pink, and she sat slumped in her seat, quiet the entire trip to the studio, the wind from the open car window lashing about, flipping her thick hair across her face. She was thankful none of the three questioned her awkward silence. Brittany was a terrible liar, so trying to convince the three that she was fine would give away her true thoughts and feelings.

She did notice, that for some parts of the trip, Tony would glance at her with a cocked eyebrow, for he was becoming annoyed that Brittany had yet to tell her big secret.

The longer she waited, the worse the 'coming out' would be for her.

After some forty-five minutes, Record Tech Studio could be seen off in the distance, the building towering over some towers just reaching its height, casting a large shadow that made Brittany grimace.

She was ready to leave the company.

For good.

Tony pulled into his designated parking spot where his name flashed upon a sign that indicated that that was indeed his spot. He liked it for the most part; it beat having to drive a block and a half until he could find some dinky, run down parking lot where it cost a dollar an hour for it to stay parked there.

The group exited the car, and Eleanor stretched with arms raised high. "Brittany, I'm so excited to hear what you have. You've been working day in and day out for the past month! Is your CD almost done?"

Brittany nodded as she adjusted her tank top's strap to her shoulder. "Two more songs, and I'll be set. Record Tech will promote it next month… hopefully…"

"Will you make any music videos?" Jeanette asked as she closed the door to the car. The group began to walk to the flashy entrance and entered effortlessly through revolving doors.

Brittany nodded. "Every single song on the album."

Eleanor giggled. "You're really going the extra mile, aren't you Britt?"

She nodded slowly. "I've already filmed five of the twelve."

Jeanette and Eleanor made moping glances one another; they'd be lying if they said they weren't hurt by her words. They assumed Brittany told them everything under the sun. What was up? What was going on in Record Tech?

Something didn't sit well, and that something was big. How big, the sisters couldn't even begin to fathom.

Once inside, Tony stopped at the front desk to face a familiar woman who was in charge of handing keys to employees who made an appointment prior to coming. They shared laughs and conversed for a bit before Tony was able to get the key and usher the girls to their studio. Once to the top floor, he unlocked the door and pushed it open for all to behold; such a beautifully kept studio in all of its glory; maroon carpeting, white-tiled walls, and then there was the studio with the microphone hanging from above. Brittany's heart raced at the mere glance at the beauty, and that's when she knew that her decision would be the best for her… right?

Brittany let out the heaviest sigh before glancing at the others over her shoulder. "Well… let's get started…"

###

Her voice was hauntingly beautiful, her passion showed them that. Her words were articulated, her lips saturated, her life… emancipated. This was home to her, this was her heaven… this was her.

She finished her song, her heart racing, ice-blue eyes open and waiting for critic from the three just outside the bulletproof, soundproof glass that separated them. They had looks of awe as she exited the room, her hands folded within themselves.

"Brittany…" Eleanor began as she wiped a discarded tear. "That was… perfect. Do us a favor and don't do anymore runs on this song… that was it…"

Brittany pulled at her hair as she sat back to her original seat. "This is all I ever wanted… I just wish-" she paused, fumbling with her manicured thumbs. "I wish you guys were with me…"

Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged cheerful glances as they settled their hands onto Brittany bare thighs. "Honestly, Brittany," Jeanette began with the widest of smiles, "you're doing so much better without us…"

"Your wings have finally spread, and we couldn't be any more proud…" Eleanor congratulated with blushing cheeks.

Brittany had a look of disbelief skewed upon her face. "But guys-"

"Brittany!" Eleanor spat with a giggle. "This is your life… and you finally get to live it…"

"And we have something for you…" From Jeanette's purse, she produced a hefty box that was wrapped in pink paper, a yellow bow at the top. "Eleanor and I thought you would need this!"

Brittany carefully took the present and tore the wrapping to reveal a white box. She peeled off the top and gasped at the sight of it.

A pink and yellow studded microphone… 100% real diamonds that covered the mic from head to toe.

"We used the money from our very last concert because… you always wanted it."

Brittany hated to admit it… but this microphone had been on her mind since she was thirteen-years-old. It was her dream, and it finally came true. She hugged her sisters as if she would lose them, tears stroking their faces.

She gazed up into Tony's hard stare, and he handed her sly wink.

In all her time she spent with her sisters as the Chipettes, she never would have guessed that they would split. The one aspect that made the breakup remotely bearable for Brittany was that they were now doing what _they_ truly loved. And that's all she wanted for her baby sisters.

It was then there was a heavy knock upon the hard, thick, wooden door. Three knocks back to back. The group exchanged glances before Tony decided to answer it for himself. He slowly propped the door open, and a familiar voice said, "Can I come in?"

Brittany's world had suddenly shattered like thin glass into trillions of pieces. Her happiness was now anger, and her cheeks blushed a deep, angry red.

Alvin suddenly appeared in the doorway, hands shoved in the pockets of his torn jeans, eyes wandering about before landing on Brittany. A quivered 'hey' escaped him.

Brittany placed her present upon the desk in front of her and spat. "Who in the hell invited you?!"

Alvin spoke no words… but glanced at Tony that answered her question. Her hard and stern gaze was enough of an answer for him as well.

"Tony, why?!"

With irritation taking over him, Tony slammed the door in a huff; "Brittany, you know why! You can't… you can't keep hiding this!"

Her sisters and Alvin directed their attention to an embarrassed Brittany who knew she had no choice now.

"Tony, can't this wait?" she spoke softly.

"No!" he spat. "As your manager, it _can't_! You've been hiding this for months, and they deserve to know!"

With hurt in her eyes, Jeanette stood to her feet and made her way to Brittany's side. "Britt… what's going on?"

"Why have you been so secretive Brittany? We're your sisters; I thought we told one another everything!" Eleanor added as tears continued to stroke her face, her brown eyes glossy.

Alvin pulled his hands from his pockets and gestured for Brittany. "Well, the jig's up," he announced, shrugging his shoulders. "What's up?"

Fire from the pits of Hell seemed to fill her gaze at a question coming from the one person who could give a damn. "You, _Alvin_ , can shut the hell up!" she screamed as she probed him in the shoulder, his expression shocked and offended. "You'd be the last person I'd tell that I'm leaving!"

She clamped her mouth shut with her tiny hands, her gaze wandering to each person, the secret slowly showing itself.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked as she took Brittany's hand into hers, holding it tightly.

Brittany scoffed with a roll of her eyes that was an attempt to keep her tears inside… along with the secret. "Tony and I… we're leaving for Paris, France… next week… and it'll be for a _long_ time…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Brittany… is this true?"

A red-faced Brittany gazed around the studio to meet the stunned faces of her sisters and Alvin. Tony hid a guilty expression from the group, dipping his head low as humanly possible.

"Well?!" Alvin spat as he took Brittany by the shoulder and slowly turned her to face him. "Why are you leaving? Why are you leaving to Paris, of all places? Why didn't you tell anybody?!"

Brittany swatted his hand away, her ice-blue eyes turning ice-cold. "I'm not answering any of your damn questions."

"Brittany!" Eleanor chimed in as she sprang from her seat to Brittany's side, her brown eyes filled with worry, and it seemed as though that tears were beginning to fill up, which killed Brittany the most. "Why couldn't you talk to us?" she asked calmly. "We're your sister; I thought we told each other everything."

"We do!"

"Brittany, you didn't even tell us you were almost finished with your album. You didn't tell us you had been progressing so far! That's something to celebrate, and you're hiding everything from us!" Jeanette exclaimed as she met Brittany by her side.

"It's nothing personal to you two!" she spouted with pure honesty; however, she knew her sisters well, and she knew they took her actions to the heart. "I've just been so wrapped up in it all that I forgot about the people I care about!"

Tony stood to his feet, roughly scratching his head. "Ladies, don't be hard on her; I should have come to you, too… but I respected Brittany's wishes not to tell…"

Tears began to stream Brittany's face as she pushed pass Alvin and exited the studio in a huff, an awkward silence filling to the room.

Alvin looked to each individual before blurting, "I'll talk to her…"

He darted out of the studio and jogged down the long stretch of hallway, looking here and there for the auburn-haired beauty. He suddenly caught her by the elevators, pacing back and forth, clearly in distress. She looked up from her shoes to find Alvin at the other end of the hallway, and she began to stab at the down button, over and over and over again. As she did, Alvin began to sprint before the elevator doors could open, his target in sight, spot on.

The doors to the elevator opened wide with people exiting, hindering Brittany from jumping on. Once successful, she stabbed at the button that would quickly close the door, and Alvin drew closer and closer… and just as the doors began to draw close, a baseball slide was all Alvin needed to be able to be by Brittany's side as the doors closed completely shut, the elevator descending.

Brittany stomped in irritation as Alvin gazed up from the floor, on his back.

He jumped to his feet, anger evident in his demeanor. "Did you really think you could get away from me that easily?!"

"Alvin, for once, shut the hell up!"

"TALK TO ME!" he blurted as she grabbed her by her shoulders. "Stop avoiding me and talk!"

He hung his head low, hating to ever admit that he was in the wrong, but he knew he would have to if he wanted Brittany to cooperate.

With the heaviest breath, he heaved, "I'm sorry about the other night…"

She snatched herself away and turned away from him. "Well, that was shittiest start to an elevator pitch I've ever heard…"

Frustration was all Alvin was beginning to feel at the moment as he slapped a hand to his forehead and slid it down his face. "Britt, for once in your life, stop being so damn stubborn!"

"Stubborn," she blurted with a scoff as she turned to him, "I'd rather be stubborn than disappointing!"

"Disappointing? I said I was sorry!"

"Alvin, you've used that word so much that it lost its meaning!"

He suddenly fell silent as he watched her continue. What could he say; he could argue that she was wrong on all levels, but even he knew that he was in the wrong, so there he stood, leaning against the wall of the elevator, listening to what she had to say.

"You have little to _no_ idea how much I _bragged_ to my friends about how the 'suave' and 'sexy' Alvin Seville was going to take me out on the fanciest dinner only a single girl could dream of! And what do I get? Answer me that!"

Alvin clamped his lips shut, eyes to the floor.

"Alvin, answer me, or this conversation is over!"

He clamped down harder, the muscles in his jaw pulsing with each clamp. "I-I-I… I showed up to a party with another girl…"

"And not just any girl!" she blurted with arms in the air, a pseudo-smile smeared upon her face. "Angela; the girl who is officially chart-topping, completely surpassing me and my career! I guess you like girls of the famous persuasion…"

Indeed, Miss Angela – or her stage name, Carnage, not to be confused with a rapper by the same name – was rising faster than anyone could imagine. She seemed to have the full package that made her loveable to the masses, and Brittany can admit that it intimidated her to no end, and to see Alvin – her secret true love - with her in his arms sent her over the edge.

"From this point on, I'm not going to let anyone bring me down any longer! I'm going to stand strong on my own, and going to Paris will let me do that. Not here!"

"Wait," Alvin began as he looked her dead in her shining eyes that was due to release tears. "You're leaving because of me?"

The doors to the elevator drew open, and Brittany stepped aside, ushering Alvin to leave. "Ladies first…"

Alvin handed off a sickening glare as he slowly exited with Brittany just behind him, walking towards the lobby of the building. "Britt, I wasn't thinking… but please don't let me be the reason you're leaving…"

"You're not the only reason. For Pete's sake, the world doesn't revolve around you, you pompous idiot!"

She bowed her head, letting her hair cascade over her face so that Alvin could spot no tear.

"But you're one of the main reasons…"

Just as Brittany began to strut away, Alvin took a tight grasp at her hand, pulling her back to his side. "Brittany, I didn't think-"

"You're right for once; you didn't think. You never think!"

Alvin's face turned a harsh red as he held his breath, his sclera burning red as well.

He wanted her to stay… he _needed_ her to stay. He had to lay it all on the line, or else…

"Brittany, I'll do whatever it takes, just please stay with me!"

Her expression softened, her face blushed a bright pink as tears lined her face, her expression blank. "Alvin, it's too late…"

"Well," he began as he looked about, as if searching for a physical response. "Don't leave in a week! Leave in a _month_! Just…" he paused, evaluating his thoughts, wondering what value his next words would hold for Brittany. "… I don't want you to leave at all…"

Brittany wiped her tears and shook her head about. "Alvin, I'm not gonna stay and watch you make these beautiful promises to me only for you to take those promises and give them to another girl!"

She looked deep into Alvin's eyes, searching for what she wanted… but she knew she'd never get it.

"I don't know why I'm caught up like this. We're not even dating…" She scoffed aloud. "Between you and Max, I have no idea how I haven't gone crazy yet… You two alone are making me want to go!"

"Max?" Alvin questioned with an arched eyebrow. Coming to the sudden realization that hit him like a fly ball, he gasped, shock clearly evident. "Woah… you're leaving the company?!"

A cold breeze that created goosebumps suddenly wafted pass the two, a shadow appearing just on the side of Brittany.

"So… I heard you're visiting Paris…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So… I heard you're visiting Paris…"

Her blood ran cold at the familiar, foreboding voice some distance behind her. Brittany feared turning to face the voice, but ignoring it would be forever out of the question; however, she mustered up the courage to do so. If branching out on her own was what she wanted to do, then Brittany knew that she had to release all fear, even when she faced the man she despised the absolute most.

Her blue eyes shot to Alvin like a bullet, her mouth quivering open. "You should go now… I'll see you later…"

Alvin's eyebrows slanted in confusion and anger as he crossed his arms over his chest. Nearly seconds beforehand, Brittany was ready to rip Alvin's arms out of socket, her words venomous. Now? Her words were loving… but her expression… that look on her face read pure dread; clear, anxiety-inducing dread. It washed over her like a tsunami, and Alvin saw every second of the moment it happened.

"Call me…"

Alvin looked to Brittany, and then grimaced just behind her, making solid eye contact as he backed away and walked towards the building's exit, revolving doors. "Call me… I'm serious."

And he was gone.

"So… I heard-"

"I know what you heard," she spat hatefully. She took the heaviest breath before whirling around on her heels, her face calm, yet stern. "Hi Max…"

Maximillian Buckingham was the name, with his permed hair, cigar-in-mouth, slick and snaky son-of-a-bitch. Brittany loathed everything about this man; his two-faced cocky smile right down to his awkward and creepy love for her… as a performer. With him being her head-honcho boss – several levels above Tony – there… wasn't much she could say…

He grinned widely before gesturing her to come to his side. Her stomach churned, but she built up her wall of confidence and strutted her way to him.

The closer she got, the deeper his grimace spread across his face, and once she was close enough to his negative energy that almost forced her to vomit, he yanked her by her arm and dragged her into a nearby studio… the receptionist ignoring every bit of the situation that unfolded at a rapid rate. He slammed the door shut behind the two and locked it swiftly.

She shook violently as he walked her against the wall of the low-lit room. She pressed against it as he went nose-to-nose with the blushing female, his breath that reeked of tobacco caking her nostrils, tears coming to her eyes out of fear and that God-awful stench.

"This is a big move you're making, don't you think?"

Brittany clamped her eyes shut, head twisted to the side.

"Ain't ya gonna talk?" he asked in his pseudo-sweet, child-like tone that nauseated Brittany. "Don't you have anything to say? I mean…my _second_ -best employee can tell me anything… I promise…"

Second best? For as long as Brittany has known the devil himself, she knew the bastard always knew how to get underneath her skin and dig at her flesh, straight to the bone.

At that moment… he spoke of Miss Angela… Carnage… Alvin's trophy…

At the clear jab to the gut, Brittany snatched her head toward the unbearable man and parted her lips to speak. "You know, I do have something to say, so you better prepare yourself!"

Max straightened his posture with that same smirk. "Pretty bold, huh?"

"Listen, your days of pushing me around are over, for good, this time!"

Max half-assed listened.

"And stop comparing me to Carnage!" she spat with gritted teeth. "I'm sick of every fan and their mother comparing me to that bitch; I don't need the likes of you doing the same!"

He flicked his wrist and checked on his watch. "Are you done yet?"

"Listen, fucker!" Brittany screamed as she marched towards the care-free man, a strong finger pointed in his direction. "I'm an entertainer, not someone you can put down all the time!"

With a relaxed posture, he reached for her finger and bent it towards her wrist, several snapping sounds produced, a heavy wail escaping Brittany instantly.

"Damnit Max!" she exclaimed as she held her know broken finger.

"Don't leave, and I won't hurt you."

"I'm leaving because you hurt me!"

"But don't you remember our contract?!"

"Fuck that contract!"

Max smirked as he pushed Brittany against the hard, cold wall, pinning her with his overbearing hand upon her chest. She struggled to breathe. "You must have amnesia, you little bitch."

But she didn't. She could remember that day.

###

 _She could remember the smell of the room; she could remember the numerous people in their business attire caking the room; she could remember how the office damn-near oversaw the city in its entirety; and she could remember how Tony trembled at her side._

 _Most of all, she could remember Maximillian Buckingham._

 _The day that Brittany could recall so well was the day she and Tony were going to be signed to Record Tech, the number one recording company in the world._

 _She felt like she was on top of that world._

 _She watched intently as Max skimmed pages upon pages, and his cold stare scanned Brittany and Tony every-so often._

 _"I'm happy you two will be joining our team…" he spoke nonchalantly, the others in the room agreeing with heavy nods. "We need someone like you, Brittany Miller. Something new; something fresh…"_

 _Brittany smiled as she grabbed for Tony's hand, who gripped hers just as tight._

 _"We just need your Handcock, and everything will be official…"_

 _Something so sudden washed over Brittany; an… eerie, unnerving feeling, as her gaze on Max persisted. She looked around the room to find all gazes were upon her. Time seemed to freeze, and the room seemed to grow cold and damp. Maybe it was her excitement. Maybe it was her… gut-feeling…_

 _"How bad do you want this opportunity, Miss Miller? Is your anticipation building up? Is it ready to explode? Is it pulsing through your curvy body?"_

 _Brittany's chest caved in, nausea coming over her, for the sound of his voice, and the words that were paired with it was… uncomforting._

 _She suddenly realized he was_ _ **nothing**_ _how he acted upon their very first meeting. He was the complete opposite._

 _Suddenly, Brittany and Tony were forcefully taken by the shoulders and hauled to Max's desk by two of the many people in the room. Simultaneously, Max slid the contract over to Brittany and Tony, and the two people who had the tight grasp on their shoulders took them by the hand, and both expressed pocket knives, and as if straight from a cliché horror flick, they cut the palms of Brittany and Tony, deep and inflicting. They squeezed the blood onto the contract as Max stood to his feet, a menacing smile propped upon his reddening face. He seemed to be getting off on the horrific moment._

 _Brittany and Tony attempted to wriggle free, but the hold on them was too overbearing as they watched their blood coat the contract from edge to edge._

 _"I would like for you two to repeat after me…"_

 _The two people took Brittany and Tony into chairs that had built-in straps waiting for them to fill. Once again, they tried to break free, but to no vail._

 _"I am with Record Tech…"_

 _Brittany and Tony exchanged frightening glances._

 _Max produced a pocket knife as well. "I think it would be in your best interest if you two repeat after me…"_

 _Through quivered breaths, Brittany and Tony obeyed. "I am with Record Tech…"_

 _"And Record Tech is with me…"_

 _"And Record Tech is with me…"_

 _"The only time I discharge from it is the day I die…"_

 _"The only time I discharge from it is the day I die…"_

 _"If under other circumstances…"_

 _"If under other circumstances…"_

 _"Then I may succumb under Record Tech's accord…"_

 _Brittany and Tony squirmed, and that's when they knew they could never turn back…_

 _"Then I may succumb under Record Tech's accord…"_

###

Brittany shook at the thought as she looked Max deep in his eyes, and that's when he slipped his dry, cracking fingers from his side and began to undo her pink capris, unzipping the zipper, and fondled her, breaking her chastity belt only she opened on her own time.

She was forever violated.

"You tell anybody," he whispered as he undid his own pants. "Well… I think you know…"


End file.
